The One
by Kt luvs
Summary: Mitchie knows that she hasn't found the one. But is happy enough to settle for second best. What if she realises that the one has been right in front of her all along? OneShot Mitchie centred.


**I'm going to write a Smitchie one shot before I get to finishing my Camp Rock story because right now, I'm not feeling 'them'. So I have absolutely no idea how this will turn out. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the idea. Shame. I'd love me a Joe**

**The One**

There's supposedly one person in the entire world someone is meant to be with; to end up with. But what if, you can't find that person? And so, you settle for the person who could be 'the number two'. Mitchie Torres was one of the people who settle for second best.

"You look stunning." Mitchie smiled at the compliment. Even though it had been said over one hundred times now in the last two hours. "I honestly can't get over how beautiful you are." Mitchie blushed even though he had said that many, many times also.

"Thank you." She mumbled taking a sip from her glass of wine. "Are you sure this place is okay? It seems rather expensive." She glanced around the exquisite restaurant.

"Mitchie, I've told you. It's an important night." He grinned. Mitchie bit her lip. Tonight was the night. She knew it. Tonight was the night he would propose and she would finally get her big white wedding she'd always dreamed of. He just had to ask her. So why wasn't he? It was nearing the end of the evening...

"And I've told you, I don't quite know why tonight is as important as any day?" she queried. He winked which made her blush once more.

"Patience my dear. Patience." He laughed as he took a swig of his beer. "Do you want to get out of here?" she nodded.

They walked slowly along the pier, her small hand in his large. "Okay. I can't handle this anymore. Tell me what's going on now." She pouted as she stepped in front of him. He laughed and leant forward to kiss her forehead.

"Fine." He caved. "I have a question for you." Her eyes widened in excitement. Yes, finally the moment had come. He was going to ask her. "I was wondering..." she nodded as he paused. "If...I could have a key to your apartment? And you could have one of mine?" her mouth formed a small 'o' and she stepped back from him. That was it? Seriously? "Well?" she glanced up at him and couldn't help but smile at the gorgeous grin that was on his face.

"Of course." She laughed leaning up to kiss him. "All this for that though?" she raised an eyebrow. Hoping that his question just might be leading up to another certain question...

"You only deserve the best Mitchie." She smiled again but couldn't help this nagging feeling that she should just bail now. "I love you." He kissed her again.

"I...love you too Jake."

...

"You mean to tell me he asked for a key to your apartment? That was it?" Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "He really is a douche." Mitchie playfully slapped her best friend.

"That's my boyfriend you're talking about."

"She's right though." Mitchie glared as he walked over to them. He jumped into the spare seat at the table. "He really does seem like a douche. I mean, if I did all that for a girl, I'd ask her to move in with me at least."

"Shane...you do all that just to get in a girl's pants. Heck, you don't even need to do that and yet you do. All you really have to do is say 'Hey, I'm Shane Gray' and bam, she's stripped naked and you're doing it up against a tree or post or something." Shane rolled his eyes at Caitlyn. "You know it's true."

"And you know I'm not like that."

Mitchie laughed. "Yeah Cait, remember his dream girl? He said he was looking for her." Shane turned his attention directly to Mitchie. His eyes softened and he sighed.

"You don't get it." He mumbled. Mitchie's smile fell and she gently let her hand fall on top of his. His eyes looked down at their touching hands.

"We do. We want that too you know? Everything you described..." she quietened. That nagging feeling returned. Of course she wanted everything that Shane Gray had recently described to them all. She thought she had that with Jake, but deep down, she knew he wasn't the person she was _meant _to be with. He wasn't funny enough. That was his major fault. Sure he made her laugh occasionally, but it was never funny enough to cause the butterflies to fly around in her stomach. Then of course, he didn't really have anything in common with her. She lived for music and he well, didn't. His best trait of course had to be the way he looked and dressed. He was simply stunning, dark blonde hair, sea green eyes and the most kissable lips. The way he dressed was probably what first caught her eye. She was used to skinny jeans, t shirts, waistcoats and leathers (after spending most of her life surrounded by the boys of Connect Three) but he was extremely well dressed. Jeans, polo shirts, blazers or a shirt with rolled up sleeves. He looked as if he'd walked out of a catalogue. She loved him...but was that really enough?

"But you don't believe I want it. You just think I want girls and girls all the time. But I want _the _girl." He continued looking at their joined hands. They would never understand...

"I believe you." Mitchie whispered. His eyes looked up at her and he smiled softly. She felt something as he looked sadly into her eyes. She'd never noticed how deep brown they were and how they shined when the light caught them. He was actually...rather beautiful. She gulped and felt a blush redden her cheeks. Her stomach suddenly went funny...were those butterflies?

"Shane? Rehearsals man!" Shane turned at the sound of Nate's voice. He nodded and stood from the table, removing his hand from Mitchie's as he did so. He smiled at the two girls and walked away. Mitchie looked down at her hand and twiddled her fingers...tingles.

"_I just wanna play my music..."_

Caitlyn clapped as the three boys finished their set. Nate set his guitar down and jumped from the stage. "So, you liked it?" he asked grinning at her. She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"It was amazing. Shane out did himself with that one." She exclaimed taking Nate's hand and leading them to a couple of chairs. He looked at her quizzically.

"What's wrong?" he asked his eyebrows rising.

"Mitchie wants that idiot to propose...desperately." Caitlyn stated.

Nate sighed and shook his head. "He's a nice guy Caitlyn." Caitlyn nodded.

"I know he is. But he's not the right person for her." Caitlyn folded her arms stubbornly. Nate laughed.

"You've got to let her realise that for herself. Besides, if he isn't, who is? I think they're pretty damn perfect for each other." He shrugged.

"Shane." Caitlyn said.

"Huh?"

"Shane is the right person for her."

"Caitlyn...half the time they're arguing, the other half they can't even be in the same room _without _arguing. There is no way they would ever end up together."

"Shane has been in love with her for years." Caitlyn said. "Don't you see it? When they do get along, they're like best friends. She can easily finish his sentences and the way he looks at her." Caitlyn smiled to herself.

"How does he look at her?" Nate asked glancing to the stage where Shane and Jason were still practising.

"It's the way you look at me." Nate's head spun around and he blushed at his girlfriend. "Just watch." She whispered as Mitchie walked back into the hall.

Nate's eyes locked on Shane's form. Shane was readjusting his microphone stand when his eyes finally caught sight of her walking in the room. His hand dropped to his side and his mouth fell open slightly. His eyes dazed over and locked on her. His head turned as she walked past and when she was finally out of sight, his eyes softened, he bit his lip, shook his head and plastered a fake smile onto his face.

"I can't believe you're right." Nate whispered as he turned back towards Caitlyn. "What are we going to do?"

"They need to spend more time alone together. We need her to forget about Jake..."

...

"Wow, you're rather dressed up." Mitchie looked up at Caitlyn.

"Thanks for knocking." She stated sarcastically as she picked up her ear ring. "Jake's taking me out." She added a small smile on her pretty face.

Caitlyn unconsciously frowned. "Off somewhere nice?" She asked through slightly gritted teeth. Mitchie ignored Caitlyn's resentment.

"Just a restaurant. We're exchanging keys today." She laughed. "Okay, what gives? You look like you swallowed something sour." Mitchie spun on her heel.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Mitchie's eyebrows rose and her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Doing what?"

"Don't play innocent with me Mitch. You don't love him." Caitlyn moved so she was sitting on the couch. Mitchie's eyes narrowed on her best friend. "Sure he makes you happy now, but not in the future, he's not the person you're meant to be with."

Mitchie's eyes slowly filled with tears as she too went and sat on the couch next to Caitlyn. "You wouldn't get it." Caitlyn's eyes softened and she reached out and gently placed her hand over Mitchie's.

"Try me." she said softly. Mitchie sniffled and laughed at herself.

"You've found the person you're meant to be with. You found Nate. You love Nate." She looked away and focused on a photograph of her grandmother and grandfather. "Everyone else has managed to find someone. My grandparents were together for over fifty years and I know that you and Nate will be the same. I've never been successful with guys until I met Jake and I do, love him." She quietened with her last statement.

"I don't believe that." Caitlyn responded. She crossed her legs on the couch and leant forwards slightly. "I think you know he's not the one for you, but you're scared that if you let him go, you won't find someone else who loves you." Mitchie glanced at Caitlyn from under her eyelashes. She bit her lip and tilted her head to the side slightly going over Caitlyn's words in her head.

_Scared. _The word spun in her head. _Scared. _Maybe she was..._scared. _She most definitely was.

"I guess...I am." She whispered. Caitlyn smiled slightly glad she was at least admitting to it. "But what if that does happen? What if I end things with him and end up alone?"

"You won't." Caitlyn said firmly.

"And you know that how?"

"Because I think that deep down, you have feelings for Shane and I know for sure he loves you." Caitlyn grinned to herself as Mitchie scoffed.

"Yeah right." She rolled her eyes. "I do not have feelings for Shane and he most certainly has none for me." She bit her lip again.

"Okay, let's go over his feelings for you first okay Miss Denial. Remember when he was describing his perfect girl and life to us? His eyes never left you...and his description of his girl was extremely similar to you." Mitchie thought back to when Shane told them about what he _really _wanted out of his life. It was just after he'd broken up with his then girlfriend...

"_You broke up with her? Why?" Nate asked as the group, which consisted of Shane, Nate, Jason, Mitchie, Caitlyn and Jason's girlfriend Alexa sat around the coffee table._

"_I wasn't feeling it." Shane shrugged carelessly. "Don't look at me like that." His eyes narrowed on Nate. _

"_I'm not looking at you like anything man, I'm just wondering why you just broke up with a lovely girl...after a week." _

"_Because I didn't see a future with her." he shrugged again and took a sip from his drink. _

"_Since when do you want a future with anyone Shane? I thought it was all about, booze, sex and rock n roll." Caitlyn rolled her eyes. _

"_That's what you think." He stated taking another sip. Caitlyn's eyebrows rose. _

"_Explain it then." She ordered. He shook his head and turned on the television. _

"_Nah." Caitlyn laughed and switched the television off. _

"_Now." She ordered again. "Chicken..." She waited for his reaction, waited for his eyes to narrow or roll back into his head. But he didn't. Instead, his lips just twitched into a smile. _

"_Please Shane? You know Caitlyn won't stop now it's been brought up." Shane's head snapped around at the sound of Mitchie's voice. His eyes penetrated hers for a second before he sighed, hung his head and then nodded. _

"_I want what you guys want. A marriage, kids, a house in the suburbs and a dog." He shrugged again and turned away from the group. _

"_Seriously?" Alexa asked in slight shock. No one ever would have expected Shane Gray to settle down. _

"_Yes seriously. Now, let's all forget about it shall we?" _

"_Oh no way." Caitlyn explained her eyes twinkling. "Explain your ideal life Shane and don't miss any of the details." This time, Shane's eyes did roll inside his head. _

"_Fine but only because I want you to shut the hell up." Everyone leant forward in anticipation. Shane Gray was about to explain what he wanted from life, he was about to be 'deep'. "I want to get married. Have the big white wedding preferably sometime in fall." His eyes inadvertently turned to Mitchie. "The girl, she'd be amazing," he smiled. "She'd have these dark eyes that reveal everything about her. She'd have dark hair and like this big, wonderful smile and whenever you see that smile, it immediately makes you smile too." His eyes dazed. "She'd love music; live for music even. Her personality would match mine perfectly. One tiny look my way would calm me down if I'm angry and every moment with her would be so special. She'd write her own songs and sing them to perfection. She'd just be...perfect...beautiful." he smiled wistfully. He blinked and realised he was staring directly at Mitchie. "Of course, if some hot chick comes along...it may change." _

Mitchie gulped realising Caitlyn was right. Shane Gray was in love with her.

...

"Hey are you okay? You've been quiet all evening..." Jake gently took Mitchie's hand from across the table. She looked up at him and placed her fork on her plate.

"Can we just get out of here please?" he nodded and stood up from the table.

"Let's go back to mine." He smiled and Mitchie forced one back.

Jake led the way into his lavish apartment. Mitchie saw a blanket laid in front of his extravagant fireplace. He walked ahead of her and pushed play on his stereo. "What?" Mitchie whispered as he ushered her onto the blanket.

"Don't think I'm not stupid Mitch. I knew what you were hoping I'd ask the other day and I had planned too. But figured, I'd wait a bit to keep you on your toes." He winked and she gasped. Her heart pounded in her chest and she began to shake. "I've loved you since our first date." _Thump. _"You are so amazing Mitchie, you're perfect." _Thump. _"If you could do one little thing for me I'd be so happy." _Thump...thump...thump. _"Will you please," _thump...thump, thump, thump. _"Marry me?" she went numb when the question escaped his lips. She felt as if she couldn't breathe and she was shaking so uncontrollably she thought she would pass out. Her heart wasn't pounding anymore; it felt as if it wasn't even beating. A tear escaped from her glowing brown eyes.

He'd called her perfect. He said he loved her. He wanted to marry her. The one thing she had waited for had finally happened and yet, she couldn't open her mouth, she couldn't stop replaying the words in her head. But they weren't Jake's words, they were _his_ words. They were Shane's words.

"_Have the big white wedding preferably sometime in fall." _She'd always told everyone she wanted to get married in fall. The colours were wonderful at that time of year. He wanted it too?

"_She'd have these dark eyes that reveal everything." _He'd always mentioned how dark a brown her eyes were...

"_This big, wonderful smile and whenever you see that smile, it immediately makes you smile too." _He had always smiled at her...

"_She'd live for music." _She gulped and felt light headed. She'd live for him...

"_She'd just be perfect...beautiful." _Mitchie finally remembered how his eyes had penetrated hers that day. How she had felt this weird, bubbling feeling in her stomach when he'd spoken. She remembered wishing...she remembered her need to cry...her hope that it might have been her he was describing...he was totally in love with her...and she was in love with him.

"No..." she shook her head and took a step back as the tears escaped her eyes. His grip on her upper arms tightened and he shook his head.

"I don't understand...you wanted...I wanted...what?" She shook her head and let out a wail as she collapsed to the ground.

"I can't..." she whispered her eyes closing for longer than usual. "He..."

"He? What? Mitchie...I don't understand!" he knelt in front of her. "Mitchie...I love you."

She closed her eyes again as if in pain by hearing his words. "I know and I thought that I loved you, but I don't. I can't. He has my heart and I didn't even realise."

Jake fell silent and contemplated her words. Why was this happening? His eyes widened. "Shane." He mumbled in realisation. She nodded.

"I don't know why. I don't even know when. I just _know._" He nodded.

"Then you should go get him." She looked up at him in shock. "Mitchie, if you love him, you need to go get him. I'll be okay...and so will you." His fingers reached up and he gently stroked her cheek. "I've always known that I loved you more than you loved me. You loved music more, Shane is that music."

"Thank you." She whispered. He smiled at her.

"Go. The concert will be ending soon." She nodded and kissed him on his cheek.

"You'll make someone so happy one day."

...

Connect Three were performing their final set when Mitchie arrived. She looked as if she'd just run a marathon. Her tears had smudged her makeup down her cheeks; her cheeks as well as being stained with black were blazing red. Her breathing was heavy and her hair had fallen out of her hair pins.

"_But tonight, I'm gonna fly,_

_Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly, oh yeah, _

'_Cause I could go across the world, _

_And see everything and never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes."_

Mitchie's breath hitched in her throat as he sung the last line. Whenever he sang, it was as if he was in his own little world and everything lyric meant something to him. The audience were on their feet and clapping and cheering louder than she'd ever heard. No one could wipe the smiles off every ones faces. Connect Three took their bows and headed off the stage. Mitchie ignored Jason and Nate as they ran past her. Her eyes were for Shane and only him. He was still waving to the audience and signing autographs. Finally he turned and his eyes caught Mitchie's. He stepped forward before stopping when he realised she was crying. His head tilted to the side and she could see the anger cross his face. He thought someone had hurt her. He finally speed walked towards her and placed his guitar down, his eyes not leaving hers once.

"Mitchie what is..." he was cut off when her arms encircled his neck tightly. She cried into his shoulder as his arms encircled her tiny waist. "Mitchie?" he questioned. She finally pulled away and looked directly at him. His fingers wiped away her tears and her eyes closed at the pleasure of feeling his fingers caress her skin.

"I love you." She whispered. She opened her eyes just as his fingers stopped moving on her cheek. "I'm so in love with you." His mouth opened and closed and she giggled. He finally closed his eyes and a grin covered his handsome face.

"Really?" he questioned. She watched as his eyes lit up. He was gorgeous. She nodded and bit her lip. "Wow," he whispered the grin on his face growing. "Did you know that I've been in love with you for such a long time?" she shook her head. "Well I have. You're the one for me Mitch."

She giggled. "And it just so happens that you're the one for me Shane."

**Hmm, I dislike the ending and it's not exactly my best work. Actually, I think it kind of sucks...it just doesn't flow. Oh well, this is why we practice :P But what do you think? **

**Reviews are welcome indeed : )**


End file.
